A Shot of Indulgence
by Doppelganger13
Summary: Kagome-centered oneshots or drabbles...Kagome tries to teach Sakura how she can get Sasuke to stop avoiding her. Lesson One - Don't approach an Uchiha so suddenly. Otherwise you might startle and scare him away...Sasuke/Kagome/Sakura
1. Wet Dreams

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome-centered oneshots or drabbles…

(Sasuke Uchiha): They were best friends. He had known her since they were babies…That was why he knew he shouldn't be having these kinds of dreams about his friend. He knew he shouldn't. That didn't mean he was able to stop himself from doing so. _Hormones...what a pain._

**RATING:** T

* * *

**A SHOT OF INDULGENCE**

.

.

.

**1  
****Wet Dreams**

.

.

.

.

.

15-year-old Kagome was running after her best friend, a dark-haired, dark-eyed_ jerkface_. "Stop Sasuke. Stop." She huffed in exasperation when rather than slowing down, he only seemed to move even faster. _Damn him._ He knew she wasn't a ninja. He shouldn't expect her to run as fast as him. "Please, I need to talk to-"

She let out a surprised cry when her foot tangled into a root that uncurled above the ground; her necklace of the Shikon Jewel flew from her neck, the pink light glinting as it landed unceremoniously on the ground. She was trying to scramble unto her feet but paused when a pair of dark sandals suddenly appeared in front of her.

The dark-haired shinobi looked down at her, the expression in his face indistinguishable from his constantly bored countenance. "So clumsy," he said mildly, "here, I think you're looking for this." He opened his hand, revealing the jewel.

She grinned sheepishly, extending her hand out. Kagome took a sharp breath, turning crimson when Sasuke walked right in front of her and placed the necklace around her himself; he was so close that she could feel his hot breath tickle the nape of her neck. When their eyes meet – amused dark gray eyes on embarrassed cobalt orbs – her breath hitched and time appeared to slow down. _Why was this happening? This was wrong!_ This was Sasuke, her best friend. She had known him since they were diapers. She had even taken baths with him when they were toddlers.

Yet that didn't prevent the sensation of electricity that was sparking along her skin. She blinked, unsure when she saw something heated behind Sasuke's eyes.

.

.

.

_"S-sasuke," Kagome breathed out, her body shuddering as he placed hot kisses down her bare body._

_Sasuke propped himself on his elbows, his eyes half-lidded as he took in her form; her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from their earlier activities. He murmured her name huskily as his hands drifted down her sides. He reveled in the way her toned muscles quivered in the wake of his touch._

_"P-please," she moaned out, throwing her head back on the pillows._

_Sasuke gripped her thighs and placed it around his waist. He gritted his teeth, the crimson of his sharingan flashing when the woman beneath him tightened her legs, her feet digging into his back to force him closer._

_"Kagome," he groaned out as he leaned forward and – _

.

.

.

Unaware of the internal turmoil happening within the smaller teen, Sasuke was facing his own internal dilemma. He had to clench his fists otherwise he knew he was going to give in to the desire to touch her and in this situation, that was the_ last_ thing he needed to do. Without saying anything, he turned around and stalked off, ignoring the hurt that flashed across her face.

"Sasuke, please."

The young Uchiha stiffened when Kagome rushed forward and tugged on his sleeve.

_At least he wasn't running away again_, she thought bitterly. She took a good look at him. Her eye twitched when he refused to meet her eyes. His jaw was clenched tight.

"Why won't you look at me?" She raised her arm to touch his cheek but he too a step back, effectively halting her movement. She lowered her arm awkwardly, a frown marring her face. "Tell me what I've done Sasuke…"

He gritted his teeth. The hurt that was so clearly etched in her voice washed over him, increasing his guilt even more.

"Sasuke, you're my best friend…why do you want to hurt me like this?"

"…_I'm not trying to hurt you_," he whispers. And he really wasn't. He would love to tell her what was bothering him, what was _still _bothering him. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to how it was but how could he face her, to look at her _innocent _eyes, when he couldn't stop himself from –

Sasuke shook his head.

Kagome looks at him, unsure if she heard him correctly.

His eyes darken as she moves closer to him. "I wasn't trying to hurt you," he repeats quietly.

"Then why have you been avoiding me? Whenever I've tried to find you, you always leave. And whenever I come over to your apartment, you never answer the door," she pouted, slightly angry, "and I know that you're there so don't even bother to tell me that you're not."

The Uchiha turned around quickly but not quickly enough to prevent Kagome from seeing a light blush sprinkle over his face.

"Sasuke?"

"I don't want to say it…It's too embarrassing," he fidgets nervously.

She cocked a brow, wondering what could make Uchiha Sasuke so flustered. "You know you can tell me anything Sasuke," she waits when he turns silent. "Does…it have something to do with me…?"

"Hn."

_Translation: It has everything to do with you._

Kagome nodded, noting his reaction. "_Okay_…so it does have something to do with me..."

Sasuke sighed. "I-keep-on-having-these-dreams-about-you-and-I-want-them-to-stop-but-I-can't-and-now-I-can't-even-look-at-you." He muttered, the words melting into each other.

"_Dreams?_"

Sasuke coughed, pushing his hands in his pockets. "About you…"

"About me?"

She pointed at herself with a confused look on her face, completely bewildered with what was going on right now. Sasuke wasn't acting like himself; he was being unusually twitchy and now he was turning a light pink. _What was going on with him?_

"And…about me…" he added hesitantly.

"_O-kay?_ And we're doing_ what_ exactly?"

The taller teen glared at her meaningfully, refusing to say it. This was bad enough as it was and he was not going to say it. _No way._

Kagome furrowed her brow but Sasuke continued to stare at her until she suddenly realized it. "_Ohhhh_…okay. So you had one of _those_ dreams…" She burned crimson at the thought. But that didn't stop her from finding it amusing that something like that could make Sasuke so flustered.

The young Uchiha let out an agitated breath, blowing a dark strand of hair away from his face.

Kagome coughed fully aware of the embarrassed tension radiating from him. "Soooo…um…is it just _me_ or are there other people…uh-_involved_?"

"…Excuse me?"

She looked up at him innocently, despite the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Well…have you ever dreamt about Sakura?"

His eyes widened. "Wha-?"

"Or Ino?"

Sasuke's face twists in disgust.

Kagome tilted her head, tapping her finger against her chin. "Maybe even Naruto?"

He bristles and his face turns red but for a whole different reason. "_What the hell?_ What do you think I am? Some kind of pervert? Just because I dream about you does _not_ mean I'm dreaming about _everybody_ in Konoha!" He added indignantly.

She giggled, increasing his ire. "Hahaha. Don't ask me. You're the one that kissed him when we were at the Academy."

He sighed in resignation. "No, I haven't been dreaming about anyone else," _maybe he would have felt less guilty if it had been anyone else_, "It's just you. _It's always been you_." He added, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"So what does that mean?"

"What does _what_ mean?"

"You know…do you like me?"

He glanced back at her. "You know I like you. You're my best friend."

She peered at him, her blue eyes deadly serious; the question added more awkwardness to the already awkward situation. "_I mean_, as more than a friend?"

Sasuke sighed – he was doing that a lot lately – completely mortified over the entire situation. He should have just continued to run to avoid this. He could just lie and ended the conversation there and then. Knowing Kagome, if he had told her that he only liked her as a friend, she would just let it go and attribute his_ dreams_ to hormones. But there was a look in her eyes that convinced him to tell the truth. "I've been having less than appropriate dreams of you for the past couple of weeks. _What do you think?"_

Kagome smiles, leaning back on the balls of her feet. She sighed over dramatically, lacing her arm over her head. "Well, that could just mean that you only like me for my body and not for what's inside." She grins playfully.

A flicker of surprise crossed his face before he shook his head, a faint smile playing on his face. "You don't have to worry about that." He pauses. He looked her up and down with masculine approval and grinned back. "Although the body isn't that bad to look at either."

She chuckled and punched his arm playfully. The raven-haired beauty leaned over and whispered, "By the way, I've liked you for a long time too."

"Of course you have."

"Tsk," she rolled her eyes but let out a small laugh. "So…when are you going to ask me out?"

Sasuke paused raising a brow.

"Oh come on. You can have sex dreams about me but you can't ask me out on a simple date?" She laughed again when Sasuke turned an unexpected light pink again. She was definitely going to have to imprint this into her memory because it wasn't everyday that the usual stiff and formal Sasuke would be so discomposed. She twined her arm around the crook of his elbow before heading towards his apartment. "Hey Sasuke, was I any good in your dream?" She snickered when he sputtered out in embarrassment.

.

.

.

* * *

**NEXT TIME:  
**Itachi Uchiha  
"Desperate Promise"

.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yeah...so...I was in the middle of writing the fourth chapter of my other fic "Little White Lies" when this idea occurred to me...Hmm...so I'm just going to go and continue writing that chapter now.

**This is my first time doing drabbles and oneshots and I'm happily taking any requests with prompts that you guys give me!**

Anyways, if you have time and you want to tell me to stop procrastinating and go back to my other fic, you can go and review! Ha. Okay. Ta!

* * *

**UPDATED: 06/28/2012:**

**I know I originally said that the rating will go up to M in the next chapter for Itachi but after reading over the next chapter for this story, I decided to go and uh...clean it up a little (Don't want to get banned here ^.^). So for now, the story is going to remain a T-rating.**

**Sorry if this disappoints anyone!**


	2. A Desperate Promise

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome-centered oneshots or drabbles.

(Itachi Uchiha) She should have known he was lying. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way his hands left a hot desperate trail of heat on her bare skin. She should have asked him what was wrong, to _demand _what was wrong…But he always was good in making her forget about everything but him.

**DISCLAIMER: **"Naruto" created by Masashi Kishimoto, "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takashi

**RATING:** T+ ( A little lime-ish)

* * *

**A SHOT OF INDULGENCE**

.

.

.

**2  
****Desperate Promise  
Part I**

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi," she groaned out as he trailed his hand up the length of her bare leg, shifting the hem of her shirt upwards. She sat up when he hauled her shirt over her head, throwing it carelessly to the side.

.

.

.

.

.

_A few hours before…_

Itachi stood on the top of the cliff overlooking the whole forest. His eyes, bright with the blood-red sheen of the sharingan, scanned the clearing until it stopped on a group of travellers. His expression softened as he focused on one of the figures, one who shared the same dark hair and dark eyes.

"Sasuke," he murmured.

_It was time. _

Sasuke had grown strong – _stronger_ - than even he had anticipated. Everything in the past decade, every sin he had committed, every burden he forced himself to bear _alone_ was for _him_ – for his younger brother.

In order for Sasuke to rise, Itachi knew he had to fall.

But it would be worth it.

The only reason why he didn't plunge down and confront his brother now – to end it now - was because of_ her_, the patient, beautiful, understanding miko that fate had thrown in his path.

He needed to say good-bye to her,_ needed_ to hold her in his arms.

_One._

_Last._

_Time. _

.

.

.

.

.

"You're mine," he murmured, his voice little more than a growl as his hands drifted over her form. He bent his head to capture her lips, trying to pour all of his emotions into it. As always, she was warm and responsive, leaning into his touch, wanting more of him than he was able to give her.

His mind briefly wandered to the first time that he had kissed her. It had been almost a year ago.

It wasn't quite as _romantic_…as he hoped it would be. Not that Uchiha Itachi knew the first thing about being romantic. He may have been a prodigy in all things relating to Ninjutsu and fighting but he didn't remember a time when he actually bothered to buy a girl flowers or bows or whatever he had assumed girls liked. He didn't want to sound arrogant about it but he never had to go to a girl; _they_ always came to _him._

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi's eyes flew open as the impact caused his head to snap to the side. He trailed his fingers gingerly over his jaw, the skin already feeling a bit sore.

"W-why would you do that?" Kagome exclaimed, feeling a bit upset that now her own hands were stinging after slapping the Uchiha.

Despite his better instincts, he felt the edges of his lips tilt up in a smirk. She had never looked more attractive to him than at this moment. The miko was breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down, and her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

"I wanted to kiss you Kagome," he said plainly, "so I did."

"B-but _why_?" She looked absolutely gobsmacked.

She had only known him for several months. She was the residential miko and healer in her small village and one rainy afternoon, he was brought to her, his body ravaged with injuries, so tired that he had to be carried on the shoulder of his partner, Kisame-san. Ever since then, he had come to her for healing.

And yes, she had grown quite fond of Itachi and yes, she might –_ might_ – have thought he was…handsome.

But he _never_ _ever_ acted as though he was interested in her like that.

So for him to suddenly barge into her house and plant his lips on her was something that came as a surprise. The only reaction that flashed into her mind was to immediately slap him. _Hard_. But after looking up at him, noting the red tinge that was slowly blossoming on his normally pale face, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt.

It wasn't as though she hated him.

But he couldn't just kiss her out of nowhere!

_What kind of girl did he think she was?_

Itachi shifted, casually tugging off his Akatsuki cloak and placing it on a nearby chair. "I assumed that kissing was a way of showing affection."

"Are you saying…you feel affection towards _me_?"

"Yes." Itachi slowly walked towards her, his smirk widening as her look of wariness increased. "I find you to be physically attractive," he started, his obsidian orbs looking her up and down, "and you do not cling to me excessively like other women tend to do."

"So you like me because I'm not as_ clingy_…well, gee thanks." She commented dryly. "You sure do know how to compliment a woman Itachi."

He let out a soft low chuckle. "I apologize Kagome, but I am not yet quite used to the art of flattery."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't want you to say anything you don't mean either…" She huffed. She brought her fingers to his lips and gently touched them, unaware of how Itachi's eyes seemed to focus on her action. "But still, Itachi…that was my first kiss."

That was her _first_ kiss...?

_That_ surprised the Uchiha prodigy. He had seen men ogling her and he just presumed that she had...with at least one of them...

_But... _

She had never been kissed before.

_Never been touched before._

That little piece of information pleased him more than it should have. He sidled up to her, bringing his hands over to her shoulders, his fingers grazing the tiny sliver of bare flesh that was showing. He reveled in the way that she seemed to shiver under his touch.

"So I am the first man to touch you like this?" he asked hesitantly.

Kagome blushed again, her face turning a deeper shade of red. "…Yes."

His eyes blazed with the crimson of the sharingan, causing a shiver to run up Kagome's spine. She had never had him look at her like this before.

"I hope you don't slap me again, Kagome but," he started, sounding a touch amused, "I want to inform you that I intend to be the _last_ man to ever touch you like this." The words left his mouth before he could take it back, before he could remember that he had a mission to accomplish; a mission that had been in place since he was thirteen.

But at the moment, all he thought about was his desire to kiss her again.

And this time, she didn't move away.

Neither of them did.

And for almost a year afterwards, he had gone to her. Against his better judgement, he had allowed himself to love her.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome let out a sigh of disappointment when he leaned back. Her breath hitched and her blue eyes widened when his fingers trailed from her chest to move lower. He rested against his knees, grinning darkly when he gently entered her. The sound of his name on her lips was like music to him.

He was going to miss this. An irrational rage briefly overcame Itachi as the thought of her moving on from him entered his mind; the notion that _another_ man – a faceless, shadowed man – would touch her as he did enraged him.

Kagome's eyes were clenched shut causing her to miss how his eyes flashed in pure anger. She only whimpered when he covered her body, his lips capturing hers in a bruising, possessive kiss.

As though to punish her for his anger, Itachi slowed down, his fingers moving at a torturous slow pace.

"D-don't tease," she whimpered out. She attempted to push him so she could take control but his solid weight on her prevented her from doing so. "Itachi, please."

Something in him snapped as he locked eyes with her. She shivered but it wasn't all from the passion of that moment. There was something in his eyes underneath all the desire and heat. There was an urgent desperation in its depths but before she could express her concern, he kissed her again. It was urgent and hungry. Kagome responded to him, raking her fingers down the broad expanse of his back.

With one swift movement, he grabbed her arms and thrust them above her head. He held them down with one hand while using his other to place her leg against his waist.

"L-look at me, Kagome," he growled out when her eyes started to shutter close. "_Look at me_."

"I'm looking, Itachi," she managed to breathe out, her clouded mind unable to see the underlying desperation in his words. There was something wrong but for now all she could concentrate on was the aching desire that he was igniting in her. Yet, even when he entered her in one stroke, she kept her cloudy eyes on him.

When he loosened the grip on her hands, she immediately gripped his back, enjoying how the muscles under her fingers flexed with each thrust.

Itachi continued to watch her through half-lidded eyes as though he didn't want to miss a single moment. His breath was fast and heated as he continued to move against her body. While Itachi was normally a gentle lover, this time his movements were hard and rough, as though he was trying to claim her with his every move. As though to ensure that she would not and_ could not_ forget him so easily.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," he murmured her name over and over again as he started to move more erratically.

She cried his name out as her body spasmed, unable to cope with the pleasure coursing through her.

Itachi almost came at the sound of her voice but he continued to move, doing anything to prolong this moment – the _last time_ he would ever be with her. When her walls clamped around him again, impossibly tighter, he couldn't help but let himself go. He slumped down on top of her, lacking the energy to do anything else.

Moments passed as both of them just tried to regain their breath. Though Itachi weighed far more than her, she felt nothing but contentment to just lay there with him on top as she ran her fingers gently along his sides, earning a sigh from him from time to time.

A couple of minutes passed until he shifted. He pulled her close and nestled her against his chest.

"Kagome, do you love me?" he asked suddenly, his eyes fixed determinedly on the wall.

She lifted her head and murmured against his lips. "You know I do Itachi."

"I want you to say it," he said quietly, his voice not betraying the emotions he was feeling.

Kagome frowned. "Itachi, is there something wrong?"

He shook his head and finally looked at her. "I just want to hear it," he paused, a glint in his eye, "I _need_ to hear it."

And for the second time that night, she heard the desperation again in his voice. Her brow furrowed but she raised her hand, gently brushing a sweaty strand of hair from his face. "I love you Itachi." She nuzzled her head into his neck. "I thought I loved before but it was nothing compared to how I feel for you. I will _always_ love you."

The certainty in her voice burned off the edges within him. Forever? She would love him forever? Itachi doubted it but for now, here in her arms, he would take some comfort in believing it, even if it was a lie.

Could he even tell her? That within the next 24 hours, he would willingly give up his life for his brother?

He knew that if he did, she would fight him. She would try to tell him he was being an idiot. And because he was a fool for loving her – _even when he knew he shouldn't have_ – there was a small chance that she might be able to convince him.

_He couldn't. _

_She couldn't know...not until after he was already..._

With that, his body tensed, causing her to worry even more. "What is it?"

"It's nothing Kagome. I just wanted to hear it. Now go to sleep," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

She broke off the kiss and drew slightly away. "No Itachi. I know that look in your eyes. _There is something_, isn't there?"

A flash of something unfathomable flickered across his face before he regained his composure.

"Don't do that. Don't block me away like you do with everybody else."

His face softened and a faint smile curled his lips. "Like I can anyway. You always interrogate me until I end up telling you everything."

But she just continued to stare at him, refusing to back down.

"I promise to tell you everything tomorrow," he said reassuringly, lowering his voice.

"You promise?" she asked in apprehension.

"Yes," he said, the lie passing through his lips easily.

Kagome pressed her lips, refusing to look away. There was something wrong.

He knew it.

She knew it.

And most importantly, he knew that she knew it.

A part of her stressed that she shouldn't drop the subject, that she should continue to prod and ask questions until he confessed; but she also knew that he had never broken a promise that he made her. For now, that part of her won out and she relaxed again in his arms. What she missed, what she _should_ have noticed was the guilt in his face when he looked down at her head.

She closed her eyes as the sound of the steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep. The last thing that she remembered was the light kiss on her forehead.

_I love you Kagome._

_I'm sorry._

.

.

.

* * *

**NEXT TIME:  
**Itachi  
"A Desperate Promise: Part II"

.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So yeah...this is probably as graphic as these one-shots/drabbles are going to be...and this may or not be a double-shot :P

Thanks for all of the reviews everybody and for the suggestions!

BTW, DID YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT THE NEW "ROAD TO NINJA" SHIPPUDEN MOVIE? I am so psyched about it especially after seeing the new character designs, LOL about flirty Sasuke and bad-girl Hinata! I. CANNOT. WAIT.

**And I know I mentioned this in my other story, but just in case you're interested, if you go in to my profile, I put in a mini-timeline of the chapters to indicate where I am in this story and in my other story "Little White Lies."**

Keep those suggestion coming guys. The more prompts you guys give me, the more chapters I can dish out!

Please and thank you! (^.^)Y

* * *

**Updated: 07/03/2012**

There will be a second part of this story! Keep on the look-out for it in my profile...

* * *

**Updated: 07/09/2012**

The third chapter of this story will be the second part of this two-shot!


	3. A Desperate Promise II

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome-centered oneshots or drabbles.

(Itachi Uchiha) She should have known he was lying. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way his hands left a hot desperate trail of heat on her bare skin. She should have asked him what was wrong, to _demand _what was wrong…But he always was good in making her forget about everything but him. Part II.

**DISCLAIMER: **"Naruto" created by Masashi Kishimoto, "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takashi

**RATING:** K+

* * *

**A SHOT OF INDULGENCE**

.

.

.

**3  
****Desperate Promise:  
****Part II**

.

.

.

.

.

"_You don't have to forgive me…No matter what you decide to do from now on…I will love you forever."_

.

.

.

A lone figure walked through an eerily quiet forest, the silence only broken as his footsteps crushed the leaves beneath him. Brushing the dark bangs away from his young face, he squinted as a vague silhouette of a small hut began to come into view.

Uchiha Sasuke clenched his fists as his brother's voice reverberated in his mind. It had been years since that fight with his brother…since he had learned the truth behind the conspiracy that had overshadowed his entire existence. Yet it had only been in the last couple of months since he had mustered up enough courage to find this woman…this Higurashi Kagome…to fulfill the last request that his brother would ever ask of him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He scrambled up, watching in horror as Itachi slowly started walking towards him. He took a step back, and then another, and another until he was pressed against the cold broken stone that ironically bore the insignia of his once proud clan.

His legs trembled as Itachi continued to meander his way towards him, his arm outstretched, the blood dribbling a trail down his older brother's face.

Sasuke tried to swallow, his breath coming in and out at a rapid pace, his legs trembling in fear.

_He was afraid. _

After everything that he had done in the past couple of years, everything that he had given up, it had all come down to this.

Fighting Naruto.

Learning under Kakashi.

Abandoning his village to go with Orochimaru.

It didn't matter what he did.

It never did.

There was _still_ this_ distance_ between him and his brother.

A feeling of nausea overcame the younger Uchiha as Itachi continued to stalk towards him, petrified that he would soon be robbed of his most precious possession, his sharingan.

_ "Sorry Sasuke…This is the last time."_

His eyes widened in surprise, his mind whirling with thoughts as Itachi came even closer. He reached out and stabbed at Sasuke's forehead with his index finger, an action that disturbingly reminded Sasuke of his childhood.

Itachi looked back at him, dark shadows under his eyes, yet a smile lit up his face.

_ A smile?_

What was Itachi smiling about out?

He stood frozen to the spot as Itachi's hand dropped, his own blood staining Sasuke's face. His breath caught, his heart pounding so hard he thought Itachi could hear it.

Itachi's eyes fluttered close as his head dropped onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"_Find her for me Sasuke…Find Kagome…"_ His voice sounded tense and fragile as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Sasuke could only watch as Itachi slumped to the ground, his body cold and unmoving.

It was done.

Itachi was _finally_ dead.

This was his dream wasn't it?

So then why…_why_ did he feel…so hollow?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_But…we only have each other as siblings. Even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome…I'm always going to be there for you. Even if you do hate me…That's what big brothers are for."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke froze, his eyes widening as he stood a few feet away from the small hut. In front of the hut, playing happily among the flowers was a young boy who couldn't have been more than two years old.

"It can't be…" Sasuke muttered, his gray eyes still completely focused on the young boy who held a startling resemblance to…

As if sensing him, the little boy raised his head, his blue eyes piercing into Sasuke's gray orbs, causing the older shinobi to flinch.

He even had the shoulder length hairstyle that Itachi had when they were both young.

"Hey mister!" The little boy trotted over to the young Uchiha, his blue eyes blinking innocently at the older teen. He smiled, causing Sasuke's heart to miss a beat at the painfully familiar gesture. "Who are you?" he asked, tugging on the sleeve of Sasuke's gray hakama. Sasuke bent down so he could be on the same eye level as the little boy.

Ignoring his earlier question, Sasuke took several moments to peer carefully at his features. The little boy had bright blue eyes, eyes that were several shades lighter than the Uchiha norm. Yet, despite the eye color, he had the same complexion and hair color as his older brother.

"Is Uchiha," he rasped out, finding his throat dry, "_Uchiha Itachi_ your…your _father_?"

The little boy tilted his head, his blue eyes glittering under the summer sun as he continued to stare at Sasuke. A few seconds later, he nodded. "That's who my mommy says is my daddy."

Sasuke inhaled sharply. "Do you know what happened to your father?" he asked slowly.

Mini-Itachi puckered his lips, his shoulder slumped forward as a haze of sadness suddenly washed over him. "I-I don't know…My mommy said that he left to protect his brother, " the little boy continued, unaware that Sasuke stiffened.

"Do you miss him?"

A small smile crossed his young face as he shook his head, his blue orbs resting again on Sasuke's curious gaze. "Sometimes…especially when my mommy cries at night. She thinks that I don't hear but I always do…I told her once that you know? That I wish daddy was here with us…"

"And what did she say?"

"She told me that it's okay to miss him…but daddy is resting now and that he's not hurting anymore."

Sasuke averted his eyes, unable to look at his nephew any longer, not when he looked to much like Itachi. He jerked when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you look so sad?"

He breathed out. He tried to muster up a smile for his brother's son but failed miserably, allowing himself to place a hand on his thin shoulder. "I just did some things."

"Were they bad things?"

He answered with a dry laugh. "You could say that. What's your name anyways?"

"Oh! I'm Higurashi –"

"Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Sasuke lifted his head to see a petite woman dressed in traditional miko robes quickly walking out of the small home.

"Mommy!"

So this was Higurashi Kagome.

Sasuke slowly stood up as the little boy ran into his mother's waiting arms. How did she know his name?

"Sasuke, who are you talking to?"

Wait…what? The _little boy's_ name was Sasuke? What the hell was going on?

"I don't know mommy. I just saw him a few minutes ago. He's real nice though!"

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets as Kagome turned a suspicious eye on him, a hand securely around her son's shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke watched, his expression once again void of any emotion as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Look mommy. He has the same name as I do!"

Kagome weakly smiled and turned to face her son. "I see that. Now why don't you go play inside while I talk to the big Sasuke?" She pecked him on the cheek as she ushered him inside.

She walked closer to Sasuke as soon as she had shut the door.

"You named him…_after me?"_ He asked softly, his voice strained as he tried to rein in his emotions. "_Why?_ Why would you do that? I'm the one that –" he exhaled sharply, "-the one that_ killed_ Itachi!"

Kagome watched in silence as Sasuke paced in front of her, muttering under his breath. She knew that eventually she would come to face to face with Itachi's brother, she just never expected that it would be so soon. She had heard enough about him from Itachi to know that he was a very capable and gifted shinobi. He would be the only one to surpass me, Itachi always told her, the pride clearly shining through in his voice whenever he talked about his younger brother. He was just so _young_, she thought mildly as her blue eyes appraised his form. He couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen yet…there was something deep within his eyes that reflected the same trauma and suffering that was within Itachi.

"You're wrong you know." She finally said, drawing the Uchiha's attention on her. She intertwined her fingers together as she watched him watch her. "You didn't kill Itachi…nobody could," she added wistfully. _He was too strong for that._

"I-"

"You didn't kill him Uchiha Sasuke because he _willingly _allowed himself to die _for_ you."

There was no hostility in her voice, no animosity, nothing that indicated that she harbored any hatred towards him.

Kagome blinked when Sasuke suddenly reappeared in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. His sharingan was blazing as he towered over her. "Why don't you hate me? You should! I took him away from you…from your son. You should be trying to kill me not-not name your son after me!" He practically screamed at her in both disbelief over the entire situation and anger directed at himself.

A look of irritation swept across her face before she quickly brushed it away. She tried to shrug his hands away but Sasuke was having none of it and only tightened his hold. "I did hate you," she started, her voice soft. "Did you know he didn't even say good-bye to me, didn't _bother_ to tell me that he was going to try and fight you? It only took me a few days to find out that he was…Well, anyways, it wasn't soon after that I found out I was pregnant with my son." She laughed dryly. She lifted her gaze and Sasuke winced as he saw the full extent of the pain that she had carried all these years.

"For the first couple of months, all I did was plan for a way to kill you," she admitted unabashed. "Instead of being happy that I was carrying his child, I was resentful and bitter and stewing in my own unhappiness. But then," she sniffed, tears finally slipping down her face, "I realized that Itachi…_my_ Itachi wouldn't have wanted me to be like this." Sasuke stepped away allowing her to wipe away her tears. "He would have wanted me to be happy. It's funny. It seems that Itachi was more concerned about the happiness of others rather than on his own," she added, a trace of bitterness in her voice. "And I knew then that I couldn't go on the road that I was going. I couldn't carry _his_ son while I hated his brother." She sighed, raising her eyes to the small hut before turning around to face Sasuke again. "I wanted to honor Itachi's memory but I knew that I couldn't do so if I hated his most precious person…you Uchiha Sasuke. I couldn't go on hating the one person that he sacrificed everything for."

Sasuke blinked, unable to think of a single thing to say.

"So that's why I named him after you." The edges of her lips turned up in a genuine smile. "Itachi probably would have been happy to have his son carrying the name of his dear beloved brother."

"I-"

"You should visit again, Sasuke," Kagome added, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Sasuke mildly wondered if her gentleness was what drew his brother to this woman. Despite everything that had happened to her, he couldn't deny the genuine kindness that was emanating from the small woman. "My Sasuke would love to talk to his uncle. And he would enjoy hearing about his father from you."

There was a flicker of uneasiness in Sasuke's eyes but nodded nonetheless. He knew he had told Naruto that he had no more need for bonds but this bond…_this connection_…was something that he could not sever. Not when this boy, _Sasuke_ – he was still in disbelief that Itachi's son had _his_ name – was the only remaining connection he had with his brother.

Without saying a word, Sasuke turned and prepared to leave. "I'll be back again," he said.

"Good-bye Uchiha Sasuke," Kagome called out. "I hope you find the peace of spirit that Itachi never had the chance to enjoy."

As Sasuke walked away, his mind was whirling with everything that he had just discovered. He had come here initially thinking that he would just find the woman that Itachi had cared for. He never expected to find that Itachi had a son, that he had a nephew. It still boggled his mind that Kagome would name_ him _after him.

Thoughts flew past him, too fast for him to catch ahold of.

Thoughts of his family who he never realized had planned to betray the village…

Thoughts of his village that forced his brother to slay his own family…

Thoughts of his brother, his stupid,_ selfless_ brother who had given up everything – his honor, his life, the woman he loved…his son – for him.

Kagome had wished for him to find peace…but how could he find peace when Konohagakure still existed. He could and would _never _find peace until after he had cleansed the village of its sins.

Itachi's son would never know the pain that had been placed on the Uchiha clan and on his father.

He would avenge his brother and restore his honor…and if it meant the blood on his hands would never dry…then so be it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_For the peace of Konoha Village, and most of all for you, Uchiha Sasuke…He desired to die a criminal and a traitor. He accepted disgrace in the place of honor…and hate in the place of love…And Itachi still died with a smile on his face."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**  
Naruto Uzumaki  
"Friends Before Lovers: Part I"

(For real this time)

.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

There you go! The second (and last) part of the two-shot. I've been literally watching any and all episodes with Itachi to help me write this and "Little White Lies" and Itachi's story is just_ so _sad, from beginning to end. T^T And let's be honest, Sasuke is probably one of the angriest and most angsty character in the whole Naruto universe. So I apologize if this chapter ended up being overly dramatic... ._.'

I know a lot of you guys who reviewed expressed interest in having Kagome pregnant so I did incorporate it into the chapter. :)

By the way, I know there's a slight discrepancy with the timeline, but just pretend that this took a couple of years after Sasuke's fight with Itachi and the Shinobi World War is still going on.

Remember to review and give me prompts! "A Shot of Indulgence" was supposed to just help me through with whatever writer's block I get from writing "Little White Lies" (which you should check out *winkwink nudgenudge*) but I'm really happy that you guys responded so positively to this!

Until next time! (^.^) Y


	4. Friends Before Lovers

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome-centered oneshots or drabbles.

(Naruto Uzumaki): Theirs was a relationship that started slow but made to last. PART I. Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: **"Inuyasha" created by Rumiko Takahashi. "Naruto" by Kasashi Mishimoto.

**RATING:** K+

* * *

**A SHOT OF INDULGENCE**

.

.

.

**4  
****Friends Before Lovers  
****Part I**

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome stifled a yawn as she leaned her head against her palm. It was the first day of the new year at the Academy and the eleven-year-old was _so bored_. She shot a sideways glance at her friend, who just stared blankly at the wall, his fingers interlaced in front of him.

"Eh…Sasuke, I'm bored. Entertain me."

The young Uchiha spared a glance at her before turning back to face the wall, a soft sigh escaping his lips. This was the first time they had been put in the same class but unlike Kagome, he seemed satisfied to just sit there and keep quiet.

"Tsk. You're no fun," she pouted. She raised her hand and was about to poke her friend when all of a sudden -

"Listen up everybody!" A loud voice cried out, causing the other students to fall silent.

Kagome raised a dark brow as she watched a very blond, very, _very_ enthusiastic kid jump on one of the tables. His hands were at his hips and he had a very determined look on his face as his ocean-blue eyes scanned the room.

"You guys all better believe that I, _Uzumaki Naruto_, am going to be the next Hokage!" He finished his declaration by clenching his hand into a fist and pumping it excitedly into the air.

A strained silence dominated the classroom before the rest of the students erupted into giggles and raucous laughter. Kagome watched in silence as Naruto started to frown, his raised fist now dangling weakly at his side.

"H-hey, what are you guys all laughing at? _I'm serious_-"

"Oh shut up, Naruto. You're just a loser!"

"She's right. How can a weakling like you be the Hokage?"

"Stop dreaming! You can't even do a simple clone jutsu!"

Kagome's face pinched in thoughtfulness as she glanced around at the room. While most of the other children were just sitting back, there were several who were sniggering and laughing, continuing to taunt the blond. She turned back to the front to see Naruto, his face crumpled.

"S-stop it," he demanded weakly. "Stop laughing at me!" He could only watch in dismay as the laughter just continued to get louder. _This always happens_, he thought bitterly. He just wanted people to respect him, _even a little_, and all they did was laugh in his face.

_Every single time._

Unable to stand it any longer, Kagome slid her chair back, causing a loud screech to pierce the classroom.

"How about everybody just stop laughing and_ shut up_," she said. Her voice was even but there was no mistaking the fierce anger that was beneath it.

The class once again fell into silence as Naruto and the rest of the students stared at her in surprise. The small girl was looking around, her cobalt eyes narrowed in fury.

"Or else you'll do what?"

Her head snapped to face one of the boys who had verbally belittled Naruto. "_Or else_ I'll_ make _you shut up," she responded ominously.

"Yeah right. I can take a little girl like you," the boy added snootily, looking to his friends who were egging him on.

"Is that right? How about you walk down here and prove that, tough guy?" She walked to the aisle and beckoned him.

"Go on. Go on." His friends urged. The boy had a sneer on his face as he sauntered down the steps until he came to face with Kagome.

Naruto was looking at the scene unfolding, his brows knitted in concern. He was a little happy that this small slip of a girl had stood up to him but the other guy was so much bigger than her. He didn't want to get hurt because of _him_.

"Go ahead. Give me your best shot," Kagome grinned up at the boy, her teeth flashing.

Naruto immediately leaped down from the table when the boy started to raise his fist – _what kind of loser would actually hit a girl_ – and was prepared to stand in between them. He didn't even take two steps when the girl disappeared in a flash and the next thing everybody knew, the boy was slammed into the table, one of his hands held by Kagome at an uncomfortable angle.

The boy hissed in pain but continued to jerk against her hold.

Kagome smirked and released him. "Go ahead. I'll even give you another shot."

The taller teen was breathing heavily, his eyes flashing in outrage. He plucked out a kunai from his pouch and held it threateningly in his fist.

"You little-"

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence."

The girls tittered and murmured amongst themselves when Sasuke silently stood up and slid beside Kagome. His dark gray eyes were staring blankly at the boy but the coldness of his glare sent a chill down the other's spine. Dealing with Higurashi Kagome was one thing, but fighting an annoyed Uchiha Sasuke was a whole other mess. With a frustrated huff, the boy stalked back to his seat and threw himself down on his chair.

Kagome grinned triumphantly as both she and Sasuke sat back down.

"I didn't need your help Sasuke. I had everything under control," she muttered under her breath.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes when Sasuke just shrugged.

"Um-hey, Kagome-chan?"

She looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her desk. He was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, a bashful grin on his young face.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she smiled back, her smile getting wider when Naruto lightly flushed. She found that his smile was quite adorable.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there," he said, "No one's ever stood up for me like that before."

"Aww, it's not problem at all!" She reassured him. "Besides those guys were asking for it! They were being _complete_ jerks." She nodded her head emphatically. "Don't let them get you down, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Kagome-chan."

"I'm serious though!" Kagome insisted noticing a slight sadness clouding his blue eyes. "I admire you."

The young blonde's eyes widened._ She_ admired_ him_? He had never had anyone admire him before.

"R-really? You mean that?" Naruto asked, his voice in disbelief.

"Of course I do! You're only eleven and you already know what you want to be when you grow up and not only that, you have a really big dream. I mean, being _Hokage_? That's a pretty big deal."

"Haha. I guess it is," he said, feeling a little more confident.

Kagome laughed and gave him a friendly pat. "Don't worry about those mean guys, Naruto-kun_. I got your back._"

Naruto's face lit up as Kagome smiled brightly at him.

"What's going on here?" Their teacher Umino Iruka walked in, looking a bit surprised to see Naruto standing.

He placed a smile on his face. "Nothing, Iruka-sensei."

"Oh, okay then. Well, go back to your seat Naruto."

Kagome watched as Naruto walked back to his seat. When he turned back to glance at her one last time, she winked. She chuckled when he turned back to the front, a laugh on his lips.

A single thought passed through the minds of the two children.

_I think I just a made a new friend today._

.

.

.

_ It would take them both many years to realize that there could be – and should be – more between them than friendship._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**NEXT TIME:  
**Sasuke/Kagome/Sakura  
"Lesson One: Don't Be Such A Fangirl"

.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As always, thank you guys so much for taking the time to review! Each one is appreciated and just inspires me to pump out some more chapters!

**I just want to continue to remind you guys to send me some prompts about what you want to see. Do you guys want to see some sad oneshots? Happy oneshots? Awkward? Angsty? Romantic? I won't know until you tell me. You can just put a one-word prompt if you want.**

Please and thank you! ^.^


	5. Don't Act Like A Fangirl

**SUMMARY:**

Kagome-centered oneshots or drabbles.

(Sasuke/Kagome/Sakura): Kagome tries to teach Sakura how she can get Sasuke to stop avoiding her…Lesson One – Don't approach an Uchiha so suddenly. Otherwise you might startle and scare him away. Sasuke/Kagome/Sakura.

**DISCLAIMER: **"Inuyasha" created by Rumiko Takahashi. "Naruto" by Kasashi Mishimoto.

**RATING:** K

* * *

**A SHOT OF INDULGENCE**

.

.

.

**5**

**Lesson One  
****Don't Act Like A Fangirl**

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome easily kept in stride with Sasuke, peering up at the irritated Uchiha.

Today was their first day of being a genin.

It was_ supposed_ to be a good day!

But_ no_. Instead of the perfect vision that she had of what her first day of being an official Konoha shinobi would be – which included eating lunch with her team members while happily sharing their hopes and dreams – she was now trailing after Sasuke whose vein was twitching as he was scouring the village in search of one blonde ninja. A ninja who just happened to be their new teammate; a teammate who, a few minutes ago, had not only tackled Sasuke into the ground, bound his limbs together, but ran away pretending to be Sasuke.

She sighed unhappily.

_The whole day was ruined. _

Now, instead of eating her lunch, _which took her an hour to prepare_, she was following a fully pissed of Uchiha to make sure that he didn't kill Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kagome watched as Sakura, yet another teammate, jumped off from the bench and started walking to Sasuke, happiness bubbling in her green eyes.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sparing a look at the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura grinned sheepishly, her hands clasped at her back. "Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto. All he does is pick quarrels with you." She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's probably because he had such an irregular childhood."

Kagome raised a brow when Sakura kept on talking. Sasuke was obviously not even listening to her, seeing as how he was looking around for the blonde ninja.

"Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have parents, right?"

Sasuke froze, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the pink-haired kunoichi. _Uh-oh_, Kagome thought, glancing nervously between the two teens. Parents tended to be a sore subject for the thirteen-year-old.

Apparently, Sakura didn't get the message as she continued to talk about how Naruto was always doing selfish things and how her parents would stop her if she were to do those things.

Kagome resisted the urge to palm her face as Sakura rambled on…and on…and on.

"If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish," she continued, oblivious to the fact that she had just inadvertently offended the guy that she was trying so hard to impress.

"Um...Sakura," Kagome interrupted, aware of the rising irritation of the Uchiha standing next to her.

"What is it?"

"The solitude. You can't even compare it to when your parents are mad at you…" he began. His voice was uneven and monotone, but the two girls could hear the edge underlying it. Kagome placed a hand on Sasuke's arm, silently trying to tell him to go easy on the other girl. She knew that Sakura hadn't meant to sound so mean about it.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"You annoy me."

Kagome could only look on sympathetically as the raven-haired teen turned his head to glare at Sakura. _Poor Sakura_, she thought. She could practically hear the girl's heart tear in two right in front of her.

"Tsk. Sasuke, don't be so mean," she quietly hissed out, sparing a glance at the girl frozen in front of them. Sakura's eyes were wide with surprise and glazed with hurt. She tried to apologize but instead fumbled her words. She turned away from Sasuke's glare, her face flushing.

"Hn."

The smaller girl could only frown in disapproval as Sasuke walked away, not even bothering to look back.

She sighed. It irritated her how he just seemed to be so careless with other people's feelings sometimes. Yes, she was fully aware of how fangirls irritated him but that didn't mean he had to be so cold with them.

"Ah, this is awkward," Kagome muttered, rubbing the back of her head. She knew she should try to comfort Sakura or…something. That is what she should do, right? Sakura was a girl and she was a girl so it shouldn't be that hard to have some "girl talk"…whatever that means.

"So…yeah, I mean, don't take it so personally Sakura," she said, trying to smile reassuringly, "Sasuke considers a lot of people annoying. Heck, we've been friends forever and he calls me that at least once a day!"

"S-sasuke called me annoying…_Why-why would he do that?_ I don't even know what I did wrong…" Sakura pouted, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Kagome sighed. She resisted the urge to slap Sakura so that she could realize how desperate she sounded. "Okay, look. I won't try to help you get with Sasuke but I will give you a tip if you're really serious about trying to flirt with him." She walked over to her, her hands settled on her hips.

She almost smirked when Sakura's head shot up.

"Why would you do that?" Her voice was tinted with suspicion as Sakura took in the other kunoichi. "Why should I trust what _you _have to say? You probably want Sasuke all to_ yourself_!" She pointed dramatically.

Kagome blew out an exasperated breath. _Was she being serious?_

"Um…ew. Okay, no." She waved her hands as if in defense. "I've known Sasuke since we were babies and I know you and Ino and all the other girls think he's _sooooo_ perfect," she added, grimacing, "but I know better. And believe me when I say that he is _not_ perfect."

Sakura remained silent.

"Yes, he is good-looking and he has that 'cool genius' vibe going on but believe me, he's moody as hell and temperamental and he rarely says he's sorry even when it's obvious that he's in the wrong and he could be so_ insulting_ sometimes. I mean, seriously, it's not my fault that I'm not the strongest ninja around but does he have to rub it in my face _everytime_ we do Taijutsu? And you know what else," she ranted on, her cobalt eyes glinting, "he never and I mean _never _admits when he gets beaten. I remember this one time, we were doing a race and I beat him and you know what he did-"

"Um, Kagome?"

"-expecting a congratulations or something but no, the _great Uchiha Sasuke_ just couldn't believe he lost. And apparently, I cheated, that was the only reason why I actually beat his ass in a race, like I couldn't possibly be faster. I mean, can you believe that crap? Like_ I_ would cheat?_ Me_?!"

"Kagome. I-" Sakura tilted her head, unsure of how to stop the other girl from going on with her tirade.

"And then there was this other time when he-"

"Kagome! Focus!"

"Huh? Oh yeah…wait, what was I talking about again?"

Sakura blinked, wondering if she should be frustrated or if she should be laughing.

"You said you were going to give me a tip about Sasuke."

"Oh right. Okie dokie." The shorter girl shook her head, brushing her bangs out her eyes. "So basically, if you want to get on Sasuke's good side, you have to stop all_ this_." She said, waving her hand.

"You just gestured to all of me," Sakura frowned, feeling a little insulted.

"Well, yeah. If there's anything that really, really, _really_ irritates the hell out of Sasuke, it's the clingy, shrieking fangirls. And no offense, Sakura," she added apologetically, "but you are kind of clingy and shrieky and I know you're really smart but you tend to go all fangirly whenever Sasuke comes into the picture. So tip number one, tone it down a little bit. Don't be all up on Sasuke's business, if you know what I mean."

Sakura looked like she was going to argue with her but between the two of them, they knew Kagome was right in her assessment. But still…

"Why are you telling me this, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip and shrugged, her eyes twinkling playfully. "Because we're on the same team and I really do want to be your friend."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of her words. Well, as long as she wasn't a rival for Sasuke's affections, then there shouldn't be a problem with being friends with the Higurashi girl.

"So I should try to stay away from him?"

"Nah, not stay away. More like, don't be _so_ in his face." Kagome hummed trying to articulate it better. She snapped her fingers when she got it. "Okay, it's like this. You've seen the animals in the forest right?"

"…_Yes_?"

"Okay, well picture Sasuke as one of those wild animals in the forest. Like a deer…or a squirrel…or a bunny. That's right, picture Sasuke as one of those bunnies that are always wandering around in the forest."

She grinned as the two girls suddenly envisioned a raven-colored rabbit with a bored expression, munching lazily at the grass. Kagome almost giggled when she imagined the look on Sasuke's face if she told him she had compared him a cute and fluffy bunny. Ha, he would probably just give her one of those infamous Uchiha glares quickly followed by a cuff to the head.

"Um, where _exactly_ are you going with this?" Sakura asked, rubbing the back of her head in confusion.

"Hush. I'm trying to make a point here," Kagome retorted. "Okay, so the rabbit could be the _cutest_ thing you've ever seen in your life and I know that you'll probably want to hug it. _But_ you know and I know that if you were to approach it in the wild, it would most likely run away and you would never see it again."

"…"

"So the lesson here is you don't go to Sasuke. You wait for _him _to come to _you."_

"But-"

"Trust me Sakura. I know him. He'll appreciate it if you stop trying to touch and grab him all the time. He has a little problem with people invading his personal bubble."

"Hmm. Okay, then. I'll try it your way, I guess. But I'm not making any promises!"

Kagome's grin widened at the look of determination on the other girl's face. Kami, she was really serious about trying to win over Sasuke. "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do." She looked at where Sasuke left and he was probably wondering where she disappeared to. "Anyways, I have to go Sakura! I'll see you later!" She only hoped Sasuke didn't get his hands on Naruto yet…

"Okay. Bye-" Sakura didn't even finish her sentence when the blue-eyed kunoichi vanished almost instantly. _Wow, she really was fast._

.

.

.

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

Naruto Uzumaki  
"Friends Before Lovers II"

.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

…Yeah, so this chapter was kind of eh…I was watching some old "Naruto" episodes and I kind of just wanted to insert Kagome into this little scene. Kudos if you can spot the line from my current favorite movie, "How to Train Your Dragon."

Also, I know the next chapter of "Little White Lies" is way overdue and I feel so guilty for taking so long but I'm suffering from writer's block. I wrote down the basic outline for it but it's just hard to actually write down the actual chapters, especially since I'm currently obsessing hard-core over "Twilight" fanfic dealing with the wolf pack. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though there wasn't really any sort of romance in it) and I wish everybody a Happy New Year with 2013 hopefully being better than 2012!


End file.
